


Sweet

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [36]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "I know it hurts" "you're safe now"Billy goes to Steve's after another fight with his dad.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless
> 
> I'm a slut for first kisses in case you can't tell and I think this one is my fave that I've written

“Ow, fuck!” Billy cursed, trying to wriggle away from the wet cloth Harrington kept trying to press against his split eyebrow. 

Steve sighed, hands on his hips as he fixed Billy with a look. Billy glared at him, sticking his tongue out and yeah, that was probably childish, but Harrington had a way of bringing that side of him out. 

“You know, if you would sit still for five minutes, this would go a lot faster,” Steve said, reaching out with the cloth again. Billy leaned as far back as he could from where he was sitting on the bathroom sink, his back knocking into the mirror. 

“If you would just give me the damn cloth I could do it myself,” Billy countered, swatting at Steve every time he tried to touch Billy. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Steve huffed, curling his fingers around Billy’s jaw and holding him firmly in place as he finally succeeded in pressing the cloth to his injured brow. 

“Jesus, that hurts,” Billy hissed between gritted teeth. He thought about moving away again, but the look Harrington was giving him made him think better of it as he took a breath and tried not to focus on the pain. 

“Sorry,” Steve said suddenly, eyes trained on Billy’s forehead. 

Billy frowned, grimacing at the sharp pain that followed. Okay, apparently his eyebrows were out of commission until the split healed a little bit. 

“What for?” he asked. 

Steve shrugged. 

“This. I know it hurts and…and I don’t want to hurt you. But I promise it’s gonna feel better when I’m done,” Steve promised and Billy tried not to think how much those words meant to him. He was pretty sure he hadn’t done enough to earn Harrington’s forgiveness, let alone his concern, but apparently he had it anyway. 

“Whatever. Just hurry it up, will ya?” Billy grumbled. He was eager for this to be over. For Steve to stop touching him. The more he touched him the more Billy wanted. God, he  _wanted_. But he couldn’t have it. Even if Steve wanted it too. Because his Dad would…fuck, he couldn’t even think about what his Dad would do to him. What his Dad would do to Steve.

“Hey, you okay?” Steve asked, setting the washcloth down beside Billy’s hip and placing a couple of butterfly strips over the wound. 

Billy nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Steve’s fingers danced across his forehead, catching an errant curl and pushing it out of his face. Billy couldn’t help the way his eyes slipped shut, or the way he leaned into the touch.  _Steve’s_  touch.  _He wanted. He wanted. He wanted._

“You know he can’t get you here, right?” Steve asked quietly. 

Billy’s eyes flew open, wide as saucers when they landed on Steve. He hadn’t said. He never said. But of course Steve knew. He always fucking knew. Billy felt stifled all of a sudden. Everything was too close. Steve was too close. Fuck, he needed to get out. But he didn’t have anywhere to go. This was his place to go. Harrington’s house was his place. His safe haven. His-

“Easy, Billy,” Steve said, voice low and soothing as he rested both hands on Billy’s shoulder’s, squeezing just hard enough to keep him grounded. “You’re safe now. You’re safe here. You’re always safe with me.”

Billy watched Steve’s eyes drop to his lips and oh, that was interesting. Maybe. Maybe Harrington did want this. Maybe Harrington wanted him. Maybe, for once, Billy could have everything he wanted and damn the consequences. He brought hand to Steve’s cheek, tongue between his teeth and he smirked at the other boy. 

“You sweet on me or something, pretty boy?” he asked. He was going for teasing, but there was no hiding the hope in his voice. 

Steve swallowed hard, eyes back on Billy’s lips as he nodded and yup, that was good enough for Billy. He leaned forward, kissing the corner of Steve’s mouth, his cheek, his chin, before he teased his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip and finally sealed their lips together in a kiss that held all the words he wasn’t ready to say yet. 

And Steve was kissing him back with so much fervor, Billy knew he understood. 


End file.
